L'âme des flammes
by pelote K
Summary: Ace et Marco, deux êtres faits de flammes dans un même équipage, deux êtres et un peu plus que ça. Recueil de drabbles sur eux, leur relation, leurs péripéties, leur vie sur le Moby Dick... AceMarco [Recueil noté complet pour l'indépendance des textes mais il continue d'être alimenté en nouveaux textes !]
1. Gagnant

_**Bonjour, bonsoir !**_

_** Je vous présente ce petit recueil de drabbles sur Ace et Marco, couple trop peu représenté à mon goût sur le fandom français donc je viens enrichir un peu tout ça avec plaisir ! Cela dit il y aura sans doute quelques textes où ils n'auront qu'une relation fraternelle et amicale, ça leur va bien aussi ^^**_

_**Ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien écris et je ne me suis pas essayée à l'exercice des drabbles avant alors j'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas une catastrophe mais bon, c'est à vous d'en juger ! **_

**Disclaimer :**_** Ah oui, bien sûr les personnages utilisés et le monde de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Eichiro Oda, que je bénis chaque jour un peu plus pour son talent :D**_

_**Sur ce, fini le blabla.. et bonne lecture !  
**_

* * *

Gagnant  
.

Le concours du meilleur buveur. Le concours du plus rapide. Le concours de celui qui fait le poirier le plus longtemps. Le concours du meilleur cuisinier. Le concours du plus poli. Le concours de l'amant le plus endurant…

Oui, Ace s'était fait rétamé par Marco à chaque fois, même au concours du plus gros mangeur ! Tout ça parce que son adversaire était un foutu phénix, jamais fatigué et plein d'énergie, alors que lui n'avait qu'un petit don de pyromane et une narcolepsie intempestive.

Malgré toutes ces défaites, Ace ne s'était jamais senti aussi gagnant qu'avec Marco à ses côtés.

* * *

**EDIT : _Pour les petits nouveaux qui découvrent ce recueil, je vous invite vraiment à prendre quelques instants pour lire les drabbles suivants... car j'ai conscience que celui-ci n'est pas le meilleur mais c'est celui avec lequel j'ai commencé, donc si vous avez envie d'un peu "mieux" si j'ose dire, poursuivez votre chemin ^^_**

**_Et bien que le recueil soit passé en complet, je continue à poster de nouveaux drabbles de temps en temps !_**


	2. Une famille

Une famille

À défaut de s'être facilement intégré dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, Ace y avait désormais une place de choix en tant que Second Commandant. Les sourires de ses premiers coéquipiers et de tous ses autres frères qui trinquaient à sa nomination provoquaient en lui plus de chaleur que toutes les flammes qu'il pouvait bien créer.

Il avait une famille aimante, une vraie, qu'il ne quitterait pour rien au monde. C'était devenu sa fierté, et tellement plus que ça… La main de Marco posée aux creux de ses reins sous son tatouage ne pouvait qu'en attester.


	3. Réincarnation

**Ce drabble est à placé quelque part à Alabasta, seul moment où Ace et Luffy se rencontre après être partis sur les mers et ce avant Marineford.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Réincarnation

« Putain Luffy, descends de là et magne-toi ! Ton équipage nous attend ! Et crois-moi, ça va pas être beau si je viens te chercher » menaça Portgas D. Ace, un poing enflammé brandit vers son cadet.

Seul un rire, enfantin, lui répondit avant qu'un corps souple n'atterrisse près de lui d'un bond agile.

« Pfiouu, t'es toujours un vrai p'tit singe, toi, hein ! »

Un autre rire, plus franc, avant que Luffy ne lui demande : « Dis, grand frère, en quoi tu te réincarnerais ? »

Réflexion. Un sourire sous des taches de rousseur : « En phénix. »


	4. Horizon

_**Yo ! Un nouveau drabble, ou presque un double drabble si on veut vu qu'il est de l'ordre des 200 mots !**_

_**Bref, je voulais dire concernant mon rythme de publication que si je mon inspiration reste présente je devrais en sortir un tous les 3-4 jours :)**_

_**Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir même si c'est négatif (enfin, me jetez pas des pierres non plus ^^)**_

_** Aller, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Horizon

Le vent fouettait sa peau nue où venaient s'évaporer des milliers de gouttes d'eau à la seconde. Liberté. Le seul mot et la seule sensation convenant à la situation.

Le second commandant de Barbe Blanche souriait, tournoyant dans le ciel orageux sur le dos de son frère Marco sous sa forme de phénix. Ses bras enlacés autour du cou de l'oiseau, il survolait la mer déchaînée à perte de vue ; rien, pas même l'orage, ne pouvait entraver son horizon heureux.

Après quelques instants, Ace, la tête encore enfouie dans le plumage du phénix et ses flammes chaleureuses, sentit l'oiseau piquer vers le Moby Dick, marquant leur retour. Sur le pont principal l'agitation régnait. Des hommes préparaient des barques rapidement et Barbe Blanche était sorti malgré le temps exécrable et sa santé fragile. Teach venait de commettre son crime et de fuir comme un lâche, laissant derrière lui un corps sans vie, ainsi que douleur et incompréhension. Ace serra les poings de rage, les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'un éclair déchirait le ciel. Puis, l'horizon se teinta des ténèbres les plus noires, enveloppant les dernières flammes de Marco qui retrouvait forme humaine près de lui.


	5. Regard

_**Hey, voilà un nouveau drabble de servi pour vous !**_

_**Merci pour vos favoris/suivis ça me fait très plaisir, et merci à Emo.16 pour ses reviews encourageantes ;)**_

_**Pour l'instant les quelques drabbles que j'ai en réserve sont assez négatifs alors je vais essayer d'en écrire des plus fun sinon je vais finir par m'auto-déprimer x)**_

_**Bref, enjoy ! **_

* * *

Regard

Malgré ses menottes en granit marin, Ace se débattait avec toute sa hargne. Jamais, non jamais il ne ferait partie de cet équipage ! Hors de question ! Il était déjà capitaine et tout se passait très bien comme ça.

Appeler un vieux croulant « père » alors qu'il vous force à intégrer sa flotte et vivre entre « frères » ?! Quelles conneries franchement… Jamais ! Il tuerait le vieux avant que ça n'arrive, voilà la solution. Et il prendrait la place de capitaine de tout l'équipage… ou il reprendrait juste ses propres compagnons, hum il verrait bien. Tant qu'il se tirait de là !

« Oï gamin, arrête donc de gesticuler, tu te fatigues pour rien. »

Ace tourna vivement la tête vers cette voix grave et se statufia en croisant le regard de son propriétaire, un homme grand et blond avec un regard si profond qu'il en oublia ses promesses de meurtre un instant pour s'y perdre.


	6. Cocktail

_**Bien le bonjour ! Me voici de retour avec un drabble joyeux pour une fois eh eh**_

_**Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, je n'ai aucune idée de combien de drabbles je vais faire, tout dépendra de mon imagination et de mes envies ^^ mais bon soyez rassurés, j'en ai quelques-uns en réserve pour l'instant !**_

_**Enjoy ! :)**_

* * *

Cocktail

« Han, j'en ai marre du saké ! Satch, fais-moi un cocktail pour changer ! exigea Portgas D. Ace, avachi sur un tonneau qu'il avait bien aidé à vider.

Ses joues rosies, ses yeux un peu dans le vide et sa façon de parler indiquaient clairement son état : bourré. Enfin, c'était surtout le fait qu'il regardait à un bon mètre de Satch ! Ce dernier ricana et chercha à se lever pour réaliser sa commande mais il ne parvint qu'à se vautrer dans les jambes d'un camarade sur son passage.

« A-Ace, j'crois que Marco t'apporte ton cocktail » articula le cuisinier hilare en désignant l'homme grand et blond derrière Ace, tenant un grand verre d'eau glacée dans sa main qu'il lança au visage du plus jeune avec un grand sourire narquois.


	7. Vaste dévastation

_**Hello ! Wouah vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre et à commenter, merci beaucoup :D**_

_**Aujourd'hui rien de bien joyeux j'en ai peur mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ! ^^**_

_**ATTENTION : gros spoil si vous n'avez pas vu tout l'arc Marineford ! Sinon, bonne lecture !**_

**Et pour Sabrina qui m'a laissé une review en visiteur : **merci ! heureuse que ça te plaise et j'espère bien moi aussi publier encore plein de drabbles ;)

* * *

Vaste dévastation

La Terre était vaste. Immensément grande même. Pas à l'échelle de l'univers, non, mais pour un simple humain, visiter chaque ville, chaque île, chaque mer, et tous ces territoires si étranges comme les îles célestes qu'on pouvait trouver, dans ce grand monde, relevait de l'impossible.

Pourtant... pourtant en ce jour de bataille, le monde n'avait jamais semblé si petit à Marco à travers ses larmes : il se réduisait aux deux tombes devant lui. Celle de son père bien-aimé, à qui il devait tant, Barbe Blanche. Celle de son frère, Ace, celui qu'il avait tant aimé.


	8. Quarante-trois

_**Bonjour tout le monde :) pour vos beaux yeux aujourd'hui, je vous sers un drabble moelleux façon guimauve (vous pouvez même sortir les violons je crois), j'espère que vous arriverez à le digérer !**_

_**Ben oui, il faut bien que je vous sorte de la dépression suite au précédent drabble :P**_

_**Enfin, merci beaucoup, vraiment, pour toutes vos reviews et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Quarante-trois

Tendrement, je comptais comme chaque matin le nombre de taches de rousseur, si adorables, qui constellaient le visage de mon amant. Ma tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne, je le détaillais de mes yeux perçant, mon souffle allant se perdre contre son épaule nue où je pouvais encore distinguer une légère trace de morsure, preuve de nos ébats passionnés. Un sourire étira mes lèvres à ce souvenir et je finis par refermer mes yeux, serein.

Ace possédait très exactement quarante-trois taches de rousseur, et moi j'avais infiniment plus de raisons d'être fou amoureux de lui.

* * *

_**Alors ,je sais que rien n'identifie Marco comme l'auteur de ces quelques mots mais vu le thème de ce recueil... m'voilà y'a pas trop de doutes à avoir ! Après si vous avez envie d'imaginer ça déclamer par un autre, libre à vous ;)**_


	9. Banane, chantilly, ou les deux ?

_**Hey ! j'espère que vous êtes en forme, je vous apporte de quoi remplir votre quota de 5 fruits et légumes par jour... :P**_

_**Et on change de rating par la même occasion, ça me semble plus adapté eh eh**_

_**Je tiens encore à tous vous remercier vous qui me laissez des reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer, merciii :D**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Et tiens, pour répondre au message de sabrina-visiteur :**_ah ah très bien si les drabbles dépressifs ne te font pas peur ^^ pour ta demande je verrai ce que je peux faire mais je ne te garantis rien, il va falloir que je m'arrange avec dame inspiration pour faire ça sous forme de drabble ! En tout cas merci de ton soutien :) j'espère que ce nouveau drabble te plaira, bisous !

* * *

Banane, chantilly, ou les deux ?

« Hum, cette banane est vraiment dé-li-cieuse ! déclara Ace dans un grand sourire, son regard malicieux planté dans celui de Marco qui mangeait tranquillement en face de lui.

\- Mais… il manque quelque chose, ajouta-t-il d'une voix grave.

\- Ah oui ? » répondit nonchalamment le blond, alors que les mains d'Ace glissaient lentement le long de la banane qu'il tenait près de sa bouche. Ace…ce sale petit allumeur, pensa-t-il, amusé malgré tout.

« Oui… tu ne saurais pas où je peux me procurer un peu de chantilly en plus par hasard, Marco chéri ? Ça serait vraiment me-..

Levant les yeux au ciel, le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'Ace s'était encore assoupi en mangeant et avait fait tomber sa banane par terre.

« De la chantilly, hein..? ça pourrait être marrant » se dit-il en ramassant le fruit, avant de contempler Ace avec un sourire carnassier.


	10. Motivation

**_Bien le bonjour ! Apparemment, la combinaison banane-chantilly vous a plu, tant mieux ;)_**

**_Le drabble du jour n'a aucun rapport avec des fruits et légumes cette fois, mais vraiment aucun. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ^^_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_En réponse à la review de Lau'Linsomniaque :_**eh bien quel enthousiasme pour le MarcoAce, ça fait plaisir à voir ! *_*" ASDFGHJKLM " ? .. je vois bien ce que tu veux dire ah ah :D  
Enfin, merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait rire et ravie que tu aimes ces petits drabbles :)

**_En réponse à Tho :_**Hum_, _je ne suis pas certaine que tu mérites une réponse mais bon. Je crois que tu n'as juste pas compris ce que sont des drabbles... donc non ce n'est pas une histoire, oui ça fait juste quelques lignes mais c'est le principe ! Sur ce, si tu n'aimes pas, trouve-toi autre chose à lire. Cordialement.

.

* * *

Motivation

.

Marco était un adversaire vraiment puissant. Ses attaques étaient dévastatrices et grâce à son pouvoir de phénix il ne souffrait que rarement de graves blessures. Dès qu'il l'avait vu combattre, Ace s'était dit que cet homme semblait invincible. Peut-être même de taille à rivaliser avec leur père, Barbe Blanche. Aucun doute qu'il méritait son grade de Premier Commandant.

Ace avait lui-même fait les frais de la force de Marco, à l'époque où il tentait encore de prendre la tête de leur capitaine. Il l'avait admiré pour ça, sans vraiment se l'avouer, et désormais il savait qu'il l'aimait. Mais il devait devenir plus fort que lui. Par n'importe quels moyens. Sinon, comment pourrait-il le protéger ?


	11. Debout

_**Salut la compagnie ! :) aujourd'hui, je serai brève je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus sur ce drabble alors...**_

_** Bonne lecture !**_

_**(Les réponses aux revieweurs non-enregistrés sont à la fin cette fois, c'est qu'il y en avait pas mal pour le coup alors je préfère faire ça après eh eh)**_

* * *

Debout

.

Rien n'était plus pareil. Manger, dormir, donner des ordres… tous les gestes anodins du quotidiens se muaient en défis maintenant qu'il était seul et capitaine de l'immense flotte de Barbe Blanche.

Même voler avait perdu de sa saveur, sans la chaleur d'Ace sur son dos. Cette chaleur qui n'habiterait plus jamais son lit, qui ne se jetterait plus sur lui à l'improviste… à la place une froide douleur. Et une haine glaciale pour Teach, le principal responsable de tout ça.

Même si… lui aussi était coupable. Malgré ses pouvoirs, il n'avait sauvé personne, ni Satch, ni Barbe Blanche... ni Ace.

Ravalant un sanglot noyé dans son amertume, Marco se dit qu'il méritait cette douleur mais il lui fallait se relever… il restait tant à faire !

.

* * *

**Réponse à GruviaCrazy : **hey, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :) Eh bien pour la taille de la banane... je ne peux pas répondre, Ace a tout mangé, le gourmand ! ;) Ah ah Marco fétichiste... j'aime bien l'idée !  
Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tous mes drabbles te plaisent en tout cas ! Et j'avoue que le 7° est aussi l'un de mes grands préférés, romantique comme tu le dis malgré le côté dépressif ^^ et le MarcoxAce vaincra, parce que c'est le bien eh eh !  
Encore merci et à la prochaine !

**Réponse à sabrina-visiteur : **ohh merci encore pour tes gentils commentaires, avec tout ça j'espère que ce drabble ne t'aura pas déçu non plus ! :) bisous

**Réponse à Lau'Linsomniaque : **son oisillon XD comme c'est touchant ! ah ah t'en fais pas, j'adore tes reviews elle me font bien rire ;) merci de me suivre et à la prochaine ! Bises sur ta fesse, puisque tu as l'air d'y tenir :P

**Réponse à alanachantelune : **ah mais de rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi d'écrire sur ces deux beaux gosses ! Soutenons le MarcoAce et motivons le peuple du fandom à écrire sur eux :D


	12. Farceur

**_Hello ! Compte tenu de cette phase de rentrée où il faut tout organiser et se prendre la tête dans une montagne de paperasse, **_ce drabble et les prochains mettront peut-être un peu plus de temps à arriver ^^_** je devrais pouvoir en mettre 1 par semaine au moins, et qui sait peut-être qu'en fait j'aurai plus de temps et d'inspiration dans un nouvel environnement !_**

**_Ah oui, je projette très bientôt de publier la version anglaise de ces drabbles avec l'aide de _**6Lisa9**_ pour la traduction (merci encore ! ;) ) donc je vous ferai part de cet événement quand ça sera fait si ça vous intéresse d'aller y jeter un œil pour retrouver ces moments sous une autre forme, et même me donner votre avis si vous êtes à l'aise avec la langue de Shakespeare eh eh_**

**_Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse lire :)_**

**Réponse à Lau'Linsomniaque : **comment ne pas aimer tes reviews, surtout avec ce fameux bisou en cadeau ! ;) rohh oui c'était triste je sais, tu n'es pas la seule à me l'avoir dit mais bon si ça t'a plus quand même, tant mieux ! :D et tu t'attendais à ce drabble en particulier ou à son déroulement, genre avec la p'tite note d'espoir au fond ? suis-je si prévisible ? XD  
Enfin bon, see you soon !

**Réponse à sabrina-visiteur : **Salut,ah ah c'est vrai qu'on préférerait tous qu'Ace soit encore en vie, je te comprends ;) je ne pense pas faire d'autres drabbles après ce funeste épisode donc normalement tu devrais plus apprécier, enfin je l'espère ! A bientôt, bisous !

* * *

Farceur

.

Le rire tonitruant de Barbe Blanche s'élevait sur Grand Line depuis quelques minutes, accompagné par celui de la plupart de ses fils. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Izou se joignait à eux à gorge déployée, sans se cacher derrière un de ses éventails, et le calme Marco était lui aussi hilare. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas la chance tous les jours de faire tourner en bourrique leur tête brûlée favorite, celui qui faisait habituellement les farces...

Ainsi Ace s'égosillait en vain et courait à travers le Moby Dick à la recherche de ses vêtements, mystérieusement disparus à sa sortie de douche. La vision d'un Ace aux joues rosies vêtu de son seul collier, et son Stetson orange à la main pour cacher sa virilité, avait bien de quoi faire rire tous ses frères ! Et faire pétiller les yeux de Marco, qui ne se lassait pas des fesses pâles s'agitant devant lui, en particulier le grain de beauté sensible sur la droite…


	13. Rire

**_Je vous salue,vous qui allez lire ce drabble ! (non je ne me prends pas pour un gladiateur, ni pour César XD)_**

**_Mais, ohhh, c'est déjà le 13° drabble que je publie... j'en reviens pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir publié les premiers il y a quelques jours à peine, pfiouu !  
Enfin bon, trève de palabres, je vous laisse découvrir celui-ci, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Réponse à sabrina-visteur : **ohh je suis contente de t'avoir donné un peu de réconfort dans ta journée ^^ la troisième.. mon Dieu je me sens tellement vieille face à ça, je vais aller pleurer moi aussi :P A la prochaine !

**Réponse à Lau'Linsomniaque : **eh eh contente que ça t'ait fait marré, c'était le but ! ;) pour le grain de beauté je rêve maintenant de vérifier sur Ace si c'est vrai... Ace où es tuuuu ? :D merci pour ta review encore une fois et j'espère que ce drabble te plaira tout autant !

* * *

Rire

.

Caché sous son stetson orange, Ace suffoquait tellement il riait fortement. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il laissa exploser son hilarité et tomba à genoux en tapant du poing sur le parquet fraîchement lustré du Moby Dick avant de se rouler par terre en se tenant le ventre. De là où il était, Marco pouvait s'imaginer des larmes de rire couler des yeux du brun pour l'avoir déjà vu dans un tel état quelques fois auparavant.

À l'entente des cris de rage étouffés venant de la cuisine, le phénix sut bien vite que la victime du plus jeune avait encore une fois dû être ce pauvre Satch. Marco ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, même si ça semblait infiniment drôle vue la façon dont Ace riait. Ah, ce rire… pour des raisons qu'il ne s'expliquait pas bien, le blond aurait soudain voulu que ce son éclatant ne s'arrête jamais et que le visage d'Ace reste figé dans cette expression de bonheur.


	14. Fièvre

_**Hey, me revoilà ! Finalement je devrai réussir à conserver mon ryhme de parution actuel d'un drabble tous les 5jours environ, même si je reprends la fac et que j'écris d'autres trucs en parallèle :)**_

_**Et.. waouh ! J'ai atteint plus de 50 reviews pour de simples drabbles, comment vous remercier ?! Damn, ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir que tout ces petits bouts de texte arrivent à vous toucher et que vous les appréciez... je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus mais putain, MERCI ! (j'deviens vulgaire avec l'émotion, pardonnez-moi XD)  
Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont ajouté ce recueil en favori/suivi, ça fait plaisiiiir :3**_

_**Ah la la... je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau drabble, bonne lecture !**_

_**(Réponses aux visiteurs en bas cette fois, je blablate trop !)**_

* * *

Fièvre

.

Lentement, la main de Marco glissa jusqu'au visage rougi d'Ace pour le caresser délicatement. Le corps du plus jeune était moite et bouillant, enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Son regard fiévreux était posé sur Marco et semblait observer tous ses gestes. Le blond soupira en se levant et prit un linge propre avant de se diriger vers la bassine d'eau froide installée dans l'infirmerie.

Alors qu'il essorait le tissu, la voix d'Ace, dans laquelle il discerna un sourire, lui lança « Eh, les infirmières ne sont pas censées être nues sous leur blouse ? »

Le blond se figea, une rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues, et se retourna prestement, balançant le tissu humide sur le front du malade sans se soucier de l'éclabousser. Décidément, ce sale gosse était un putain d'allumeur, doublé d'un chieur, même malade, et Marco n'avait pas fini de l'entendre… Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'en tomber amoureux ?

.

* * *

**Réponse à sabrina-visiteur : **hey, contente de voir que ça te plait encore :) eh non à ce moment Marco est encore dans le déni, mais en fait il a déjà succombé au charme d'Ace (et on le comprend si bien !). Pour être franche je n'avais pas d'idée précise de que Ace avait bien pu faire mais il y aurait des tas de trucs qui aurait pu l'amener à se plier de rire comme ça, mais bon j'avais pas besoin de développer pour le drabble ^^ Lol t'inquiète moi aussi ma mère se pose toujours des questions sur mon état mental quand je me marre toute seule devant l'ordi.. avec les années elle n'y fait plus attention XD et on serait un paquet à devoir aller à l'asile juste pour ça je le crains ! Bref, à la prochaine :)

**Réponse à Lau'Linsomniaque** : c'est sympa à imaginer hein ? ;) je crois qu'on va se contenter de ne pas savoir et de plaindre Satch XD et oui ils sont TOUJOURS mignons ! *_* Merci et tant mieux si ça t'a plu, à plus !


	15. Etreinte

_**Bonjour bonjour !  
Arf, je suis totalement dépourvue d'inspiration pour dire quelque chose d'utile ici aujourd'hui alors je me contenterai de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ;)**_

_**.**_

**Réponse à sabrina-visiteur : **contente de savoir que ça te plaît toujours et merci de me le dire ;) Et pour répondre à ta question : oui ils étaient en couple à ce moment-là, je ne suis pas sûre que Ace aurait osé sortir un truc pareil sinon alors que Marco aurait pu s'énerver ^^ à la prochaine !

**Réponse à Lau'Linsomniaque : **Yeahh, j'espérais que quelqu'un tombe dans ce piège du faux-lemon mouahaha XD je m'en étais pas rendue compte sur le coup en l'écrivant mais en relisant avant de poster je me doutais que quelques esprits pervers se ferait avoir ! Alors bravo, tu gagne un cookie pour y avoir pensé XD  
Ah les interventions d'Ace sont toujours mythiques, non ? ^^ j'espère que le drabble qui suit te plaira aussi, et merci pour ta review !

* * *

Étreinte

.

Après des semaines à s'être tournés autour, puis d'autres encore où Ace avait convaincu Marco que non il n'était pas trop vieux pour lui, oui il savait ce qu'il faisait, et oui il se fichait de ce que les autres pensaient d'eux, ils étaient enfin seuls dans la chambre du blond.

Pourtant, ils ne se sautèrent pas dessus. Une longue minute ils se dévisagèrent, immobiles. L'air alentour semblait instable, moite, sur le point de s'embraser tout comme eux.

Puis, presque en simultané, ils se lancèrent des sourires fébriles, mais pleins de promesses, et avancèrent l'un vers l'autre pour s'étreindre. La nuit leur appartenait enfin.


	16. Etincelle

_**Ohayo mina ! pfiou ce drabble m'a donné du fil à retordre pour ne pas finir en quelque chose de trop long et rester satisfaisant, alors j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus ^^ (j'aurai probablement pu écrire "déçuEs" XD)**_

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont mis, mettent, mettront (optimisme! ) des reviews, c'est vraiment un plaisir de voir ça :3 et idem pour les favoris/suivis bien sûr, merci ! Vraiment, ça me remonte toujours le moral de voir ça pour les journées de merde comme aujourd'hui :')**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

.

**Réponse à Lau'Linsomniaque** : c'était mignon hein ? ;) ahh le lemon... nope tu n'en trouveras probablement pas avec moi XD du lime à la rigueur, j'aime rester dans le vague et faire jouer l'imagination du lecteur (ou sa frustration eh eh :D) Eh bien tout va bien si tu apprécie sans ça alors ! ^^ et puis comme d'hab, merci pour la review ! 

**Réponse à sabrina-visteur** : Ah ah fais gaffe si tu deviens une crêpe, tu vas vite te faire manger x) contente de voir que ça t'a plu encore une fois ! Et pour ta demande, je vais sans doute te décevoir mais dire _avant _le drabble s'ils sont en couple ou pas ça me semble gâcher une partie du "suspens" (ouais c'est un grand mot pour la longueur du texte m'enfin), et puis au final ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance non ? Voir les moments avant qu'ils arrivent à cette relation et les moments pendant, du moment que c'est du AceMarco hein.. ;) bref, j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas d'apprécier ce nouveau drabble (et là leur situation est bien claire je pense ^^)

* * *

Étincelle

.

« Mange, ça va refroidir. »

L'ordre n'avait pas claqué, ni n'avait été dit d'un ton hautain ou méprisant. On aurait même pu y voir un encouragement, voire une demande polie. Mais ça n'en restait pas moins un ordre. Et Portgas D. Ace n'avait pas l'habitude de suivre des ordres autres que ceux qu'il se donnait lui-même.

Plantant son regard dans celui du blond qui avait parlé, Marco s'il se souvenait bien, il prit sa fourchette fermement et la dirigea vers son assiette. Sans jamais rompre le contact visuel, il attrapa un morceau de viande juteux qu'il porta lentement à sa bouche. Il put discerner l'air vaguement surpris de celui qui se demande s'il doit y croire en face de lui, et il lui sembla voir une étincelle de joie passer dans le regard habituellement blasé.

Cette étincelle le laissa perplexe, et au lieu de balancer son bout de viande sur Marco comme il l'avait initialement prévu, Ace l'enfourna et le mastiqua lentement. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, ce soir-là il ne fut pas capable de désobéir au blond qui insistait pour qu'il mange à chaque repas et semblait faire tout son possible pour qu'il accepte l'affection de Barbe Blanche. Il était vaincu. Foutue étincelle.


	17. Liberté

**_Salut salut la compagnie ! Léger retard pour cet publication, mea culpa. Bref, je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler pour ne rien dire alors je vous souhaite simplement une bonne lecture ! ;)_**

**_._**

**Réponse à Lau'Linsomniaque: **Ah ah, ça fait plaisir de voir que ça t'a fait rire :D ohhh si ton excuse c'est Game of Thrones, je ne peux que te pardonner, j'adule cette série ! *_* continue donc de regarder, moi j'ai déjà tout vu XD et merci pour ta review !

**Réponse à sabrina-visiteur** : ohh c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à laisser un petit mot même si tu étais crevée, merci ! :) outch avec ces horaires, c'est sûr que ça doit pas être facile, bon courage ! J'espère que ce drabble te détendra un peu ;) bisous !

* * *

Liberté

.

La liberté était un concept subjectif à chacun, même si le fait de penser et d'agir à sa guise revenait bien souvent dans la définition. C'était d'autant plus vrai pour un être pouvant voler comme Marco.

Sa liberté il en avait pris conscience dans sa capacité à transcender le ciel sans limite aucune, quelle que soit la météo, avec des mouvements tantôt gracieux, tantôt saccadés selon ses envies et humeurs. Naviguer dans le monde entier, rejoindre Barbe Blanche de son plein gré et y être accepté comme un fils… ces choix étaient aussi une part de sa liberté. Mais finalement, c'était lorsqu'il était avec Ace que ce sentiment prenait toute son ampleur, tout son sens… même lorsque le plus jeune, taquin, lui enfilait des menottes !


	18. Costume

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui c'est un drabble 0% sérieux que je vous propose, j'ai DU écrire cette chose après avoir vu une certaine image de Marco qui m'a tiré un "WTF ?!" mais m'a bien fait rire... je vous laisse découvrir ça, en espérant que ça ne vous fera pas fuir XD**_

_**Enjoy !**_

_**.**_

**Réponse à Lau'Linsomniaque**_** : **_ouais c'est pour quand Marco est pas sage (genre, ça arrive ça ? ) ou plutôt qu'Ace en a décidé ainsi :P mercii, toujours contente que ça te plaise ! Je pense que ce nouveau drabble devrait te parler aussi ;)

**Réponse à sabrina-visiteur :** salut et merci pour ton commentaire, aucun souci si tu ne peux pas en mettre un le jour même ou pas du tout, je comprends bien que ce n'est pas toujours facile ;) (surtout avec les connexions Internet capricieuses !) Bon rattrapage de tes lectures alors, à bientôt !

* * *

Costume

.

Par le One Piece, qui... oui _qui_ avait eu l'idée d'organiser une soirée déguisée sur le Moby Dick ? Et qui était celui qui avait lancé un pari obligeant le perdant à porter un costume très… particulier ?

Ace devait impérativement remercier de tout son cœur ses deux camarades pour ces idées absolument brillantes. Il le ferait, oh oui, dès qu'il sortirait de cet espace-temps où il était bloqué la bouche grande ouverte, le souffle coupé et les joues rougies…

Cet espace-temps où Marco, rouge de honte, avait perdu le fameux pari et portait à présent un genre de costume de lapin, rose, très moulant et fait de bien peu de tissu. Avec la petite boule de poils faisant office de queue sur son derrière en prime.

Foutu pari, songeait le blond qui n'était pourtant pas très fan de ces petits jeux. Ou merveilleux pari, aurait plutôt dit Ace qui se demandait vaguement si quelqu'un sur le navire possédait un appareil photo…

* * *

_**Alors, pas trop traumatisées par cette idée ? ^^ non mais elle ne vient pas de moi, j'ai une excuse, mon cerveau va bien oui oui. Du coup je vous donne un lien vers l'image, façon code à décrypter parce que FFNet est pas content sinon ! Donc votre mission, si vous y tenez, est de copier ce lien en virant les espaces et les trucs en gras que j'ai rajouté (j'espère que ça marchera) **_

image. **/** noelshack. **/**com/ fichiers****** /2014 /40/ 1412441028- ******marco-lapin **/**.jpg

_**Et oui l'image est pire que ce que je décris XD mais bon moi je voyais pas un Marco aussi allumeur, plutôt le mec gêné d'avoir à porter ce machin !**_


	19. Pardon

**_Bien le bonjour ! Ouh la ça fais un moment que je suis passée publier un drabble moi.. désolée ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, mais j'ai l'impression que depuis 2-3 semaines le temps passe soudain à une vitesse folle et je ne m'aperçois de rien, c'est perturbant cette sensation :o_**

**_Bref, je suppose que vous vous en fichez x) pour la suite, je risque de rester irrégulière dans mes publications donc prenez les choses comme elles viennent de ma part ^^ bon voilà, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau petit moment entre nos deux BG du Moby Dick, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment !_**

* * *

Pardon

.

Merde, je sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi beau tout le temps. Être classe tout le temps aussi. Je suis sûr que t'as développé tous un tas de trucs pendant des années pour arriver à ce résultat. Oui voilà, c'est ça.

Des années… et tu prends pas une ride avec ton fruit. Tu vieillis si lentement, c'est merveilleux et terrifiant à la fois. Tu seras encore plus increvable que Père c'est sûr. On n'en a jamais parlé mais on sait tous les deux que toi tu vivras incroyablement longtemps et que moi je n'ai pas la moindre chance de dépasser les quarante ans dans ce monde dangereux de piraterie, surtout avec mon caractère de feu.

Alors j'te demande pardon. Pardon pour être un égoïste qui t'infligera la douleur de sa mort et profite de toi impunément en attendant. Je t'aime.

* * *

.

**Réponse à Lau'Linsomniaque** : alors ça c'est un grand mystère, je suis incapable de me souvenir où j'ai trouvé cette oeuvre d'art XD d'ailleurs le drabble était écrit depuis un moment mais je tenais à retrouver l'image pour que votre cerveau subisse ça lui aussi donc je cherchais et j'attendais en vain.. puis elle a resurgi dans le fin fond d'un dossier de mon ordi, ô joie ! eh eh contente que ce manque de sérieux t'ai plu, c'était fun à écrire en tout cas ;) à bientôt !

**Réponse à sabrina-visiteur** : Merci ! :) je suis contente que tu ai aimé, et désolée pour le délai d'attente pour ce nouveau drabble ^^' à la prochaine !


	20. Désir

**_Hello ! je me surprends moi-même mais voilà déjà un nouveau drabble, haut les cœurs ! :3 J'en suis pas très satisfaite cela dit, mais plus je le relis et moins je vois ce qui cloche alors tant pis je le publie quand même, na ! Puis c'est le 20°, youhouhou !_**

**_Malgré ce titre aguicheur, ceci.. eh ben je vous laisse découvrir eh eh ! Et merci encore de me lire, ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir que vous appréciez ce que j'écris. Sur ce,bonne lecture ;)_**

.

**Réponse à Lau'Linsomniaque** : En _vacances_ ? Mais quel est ce mot ?... bon bah alors oui pleure ma petite, moi j'ai pas de vacances c'est teeeeellement horrible uh uh.. *se mouche bruyamment de désespoir* Bon tiens, voilà un mouchoir ! Ah ouais l'arsenic quand même XD j'pensais pas que ça donnerait de tels résultats mais tu es toujours inattendue ^^ ohh ça me fait vraiment plaisir alors ! A plus :)

**Réponse à sabrina-visiteur** : merci de ta compréhension ;) et pour ta review, et je suis très contente que tu ai aimé le dernier drabble \o/ à la prochaine !

* * *

Désir

.

Victime d'une insomnie, Ace était parti faire un tour sur son striker en attendant que ses frères soient levés. À son retour, il avisa une silhouette perchée sur la vigie, avec le corps d'un humain et deux grandes ailes bleues déployées autour. Marco, un de ceux avec qui il s'entendait le mieux.

Profitant du calme matinal le brun le détailla du regard en s'attardant sur les muscles de son dos et de ses épaules discernables à travers la fine chemise violette plaquée à lui par le vent. Puis il s'attarda sur son fessier qui semblait si ferme et rebondi qu'il arracha un soupir d'envie à Ace.

Le son fut capté par l'ouïe fine de Marco qui avisa son cadet et croisa son regard. Ace tressaillit à ce contact visuel, sachant ses yeux emplis de désir il avait aussi conscience que Marco le voyait très bien et était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre.

Bien, inutile qu'il reste planté plus longtemps sur le pont dans ces conditions. Ace tourna donc dignement les talons et se dirigea vers sa cabine, sans savoir qu'un regard semblable au sien, brûlant, l'observait partir avec un intérêt grandissant.


	21. Espoir

**_Salut salut ! Je ne suis pas très inspirée ces temps-ci côté One Piece mais voici tout de même un autre petit drabble. Il ne raconte pas grand chose mais si on devait toujours faire des trucs avec du sens et une bonne raison on ne ferait plus rien, non ? ^^_**

**_Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez, en tout cas bonne lecture :)_**

**_._**

**Réponse à Lau'Linsomniaque : **ah ah ouais, c'est ce qu'on appelle de l'amitié améliorée ! enfin pas encore pour eux mais ça viendra ;) hum les joies des supers livres de français qu'on t'oblige à lire, une chose qui ne me manque pas même si certains sont parfois sympas ^^ et procrastiner c'est bien, je suis une reine dans ce domaine... merci pour ton passage et à plus !

**Réponse à sabrina-visiteur : **merci beaucoup ! ça fait plaisir de te voir aussi enthousiaste et de savoir que ça te plait :D à bientôt !

.

* * *

Espoir

.

L'air était doux, un petit vent portait à eux les effluves enivrants des très nombreuses fleurs de l'île où ils avaient accosté. L'odeur légèrement sucrée semblait apaiser les traits de leurs visages tandis qu'ils étaient tranquillement accoudés à la balustrade du pont supérieur.

Les moments de calme comme ceux-là étaient rares, et infiniment précieux pour Ace quand il les partageait avec Marco. La présence du plus vieux le calmait, parfois, et d'autres fois c'était la plus grande source d'agitation possible pour lui. Il adorait cet effet. Il adorait Marco en fait. Son affection pour lui était démesurée s'il fallait en rester au stade fraternel. Mais Ace ne comptait pas s'arrêter là, bientôt il tenterait sa chance.

À cette idée, un sourire incontrôlé étira ses lèvres fines ce que son compagnon ne manqua pas de remarquer avant de lui rendre son sourire sous un regard faussement endormi. Et l'espoir pétilla un peu plus dans les yeux charbonneux d'Ace.


	22. Lettre

**_Saluuut ! :D ça fait un moment hein ? Ah la la je sais, désolée pour ce presque mois sans drabble, j'ai été absorbé par les partiels et autres joyeusetés du genre... bref, je suis enfin libre alors me revoilà ! J'espère vous retrouver pour ces nouveaux petits textes ;) _**

**_Oui "ces" nouveaux, je suis une âme si charitable que je vous poste celui-ci et sans doute un autre dans le week-end, yohohohoho, c'est Noël avant l'heure dis donc ! (mes chevilles vont bien, oui merci ^^) Bref, vous le voyez les révisions ont attaqué mon cerveau alors je vais vous laisser lire tranquillou.. enjoy !_**

**_._**

**Réponse à Lau'Linsomniaque : **crevée ? ... (baille et se frotte les yeux), ouais j'crois que je vois bien ^^ merci quand même pour le commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir à lire ! See you !

**Réponse à sabrina-visiteur : **Salutation brave lectrice, et mille merci pour ce petit mot ! Ah toi aussi tu manques de sommeil ? décidément ^^ je ne peux que proposer une sieste collective XD j'espère que tu seras plus réveillée pour apprécier le drabble cette fois ! à la prochaine !

.

* * *

Lettre

.

L'écriture n'était pas vraiment régulière, un peu penchée, mais plutôt jolie. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait en fouillant dans la pile des avis de recherches des membres de l'équipage, mais quand il avait vu ce qui semblait être une lettre porter la mention « cher Marco » en haut, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil. Il avait bien le droit après tout, non ? Et la lecture l'avait laissé sans voix, un peu pensif aussi.

Ace n'avais jamais écrit de lettre à Marco, le contraire était tout aussi vrai. Le phénix l'avait cru tout du moins, jusqu'à trouver ce papier froissé recouvert de phrases qui transperçaient son cœur et semblaient faire vibrer son âme comme aucuns mots avant ne l'avaient fait. Il y avait quelques fautes, quelques maladresses, et pourtant tellement d'amour et de sincérité que le blond ne put que se laisser aller à un doux sourire. Ace était vraiment étonnant parfois…et qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait pour ça !

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, Marco glissa le papier dans sa poche et se remit à sa tâche. Il n'en parlerait pas à Ace, il n'en avait pas besoin, quand il pouvait juste l'aimer un peu plus fort et lui montrer silencieusement.


	23. Frustré(s)

_**Hello ! comme prévu je suis de retour dès ce week-end avec un nouveau drabble. Dans le thème hivernal celui-là, c'est de saison dirons-nous ;)**_

_**C'est léger pour une fois, pas franchement du MarcoAce clair et précis mais voilà voilà.**_

_**Sinon je voulais dire à toutes les personnes qui me mettent en suivi/favori, que c'est très touchant même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi alors merci ! :) Et un encore plus gros merci à celles qui me laissent des reviews bien sûr eh eh**_

_**Bon alors, bonne lecture !**_

**.**

**Réponse à sabrina-visiteur : **ah ah, il faut profiter du week-end pour récupérer et dormie ! c'est ce que j'ai fait et ça fait un bien fou :) et pour mes partiels, ce fut une catastrophe mais bon ce n'est pas la fin du monde, tout se rattrape. Enfin j'espère ^^ merci d'être passée et à bientôt !

.

* * *

Frustré(s)

.

Le premier commandant de Barbe Blanche était étonnement bougon. Cela se manifestait par un léger mais constant froncement de sourcils tandis que ses pas se faisaient plus traînants. La faute à la tempête de neige qui sévissait autour d'eux depuis déjà trois jours. Impossible de voler avec ça, et Marco se sentait affreusement confiné depuis.

Par contre, Ace s'amusait comme un petit fou et en profitait même pour porter une _veste_, légère certes mais une veste quand même, objet donc la probabilité de sortie de sa garde-robe était généralement proche du néant. Et même si l'air malheureux de son blond, tous les flocons qu'il gobait dès qu'il le pouvait, et la chute mémorable de Joz la veille sur du verglas le rendaient hilare, Ace ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter d'avoir un fruit du démon pareil. Comment faire des batailles de boules de neige ou des bonhommes quand les flocons fondent sur vous à l'instant où ils touchent votre peau ?!

* * *

_**.**_

_**Comment ? encore une fois c'est un titre un peu piégeur ? moui je sais, j'adore faire ça que voulez-vous ! :D**_


	24. Saveur

_**Ohayo mina ! Me revoilà pour vous divertir un peu en ce dimanche, parce que faut avouer que le dimanche parfois... on se fait bien chier ! ^^**_

_**... WOUHOU ! J'ai atteint les 100 reviews pour ce recueil, merci merci MERCI ! :D je ne pensais pas que de simples drabbles attireraient autant de monde mais j'en suis super contente et j'espère que vous apprécierez le nouveau hihi. Alors bonne lecture !**_

_**.**_

**Réponse à sabrina-visiteur : **Eh bien pour le moment tout mignon tu devrais être servie cette fois ! :P Ah ah t'as raison de te méfier de mes titres, au moins tu ne peux pas être déçue comme ça (enfin j'espère pas ^^). Merci d'être passée et à la prochaine !

.

* * *

Saveur

.

Longuement ils avaient tous les deux été hantés par la même question : quel goût avait les lèvres de l'autre ? C'est quelques temps après qu'Ace soit devenu Second Commandant que la réponse fut trouvée. Alors que la tempête faisait rage autour d'eux, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur une poutre en hauteur où ils étaient venus remonter la grande voile et avaient échangé leur premier baiser après un regard d'une intensité folle, s'octroyant un instant parmi les cris des autres forbans, le mugissement terrible du vent et le danger omniprésent.

La question du goût était donc réglée. Mais la saveur, la saveur était différente. Elle changeait à chaque baiser avec le contexte, les sentiments qui habitaient Ace et Marco, l'intensité de l'échange et tant d'autres choses… Douce-amère, telle était la saveur qu'ils gardèrent l'un de l'autre avant qu'Ace ne parte à la recherche de Barbe Noire.


	25. Satisfaction

**_Bonjour bonjour ! Voici le premier drabble de l'année 2015, youhou ^^ _**

**_Pour être honnête, c'est sans doute aussi le dernier avec un moment parce que je dois me concentrer sur mes études, que j'ai d'autres choses plus complexes que des drabbles à écrire et puis je manque de plus en plus d'inspiration pour nos tourtereaux alors plutôt que de vous poster du n'importe quoi je préfère m'abstenir ;)  
Du coup je passe donc le recueil en "complet" mais pas d'inquiétude, je posterai sans doute d'autres drabbles un de ces jours mais pas aussi régulièrement donc ce sera plus simple comme ça._**

**_Bref, je vous remercie encore mille fois pour toutes les reviews, les favoris et les suivis que vous m'avez donné : ça fait bien chaud au coeur :) voilà voilà, je vous laisse profitez du drabble **du jour ! Bonne lecture !**_**

**_._**

**Réponse à sabrina**** _: _**ah ah ravie de t'avoir diverti un court instant alors, mais encore c'était pas le drabble le plus court ^^ moui c'est mieux quand Ace est vivant mais enfin, j'aime tout exploiter de son histoire ! merci d'être passée et à bientôt !

.

* * *

Satisfaction

.

Les pas de danse des marins résonnaient dans tout le bateau au rythme des chants qu'ils braillaient. L'humeur était à la fête comme souvent au sein du Moby Dick. L'instant avait une saveur spéciale pour Marco qui se sentait particulièrement satisfait.

Malgré ses rebuffades du début et ses refus d'écouter les discours du blond et des autres commandants, Ace avait **finalement** ancré dans sa petite tête que Barbe Blanche et son équipage n'étaient pas ses ennemis mais sa famille. Et enfin, **enfin**, il avait adressé un premier « père » à l'Empereur durant l'après-midi. Alors il avait fallu fêter ça, évidemment. C'était plaisant, de voir Ace un peu gêné, et leurs frères se chamailler avec lui. Marco fut encore plus satisfait tout à coup quand le brun à la fête se retourna avec son grand sourire de gamin pour lui faire signe de le rejoindre.


	26. Grain(es)

_**Salut tout le monde ! En ce jour de St-Valentin, je me suis dit qu'Ace et Marco avait le droit à une petite histoire supplémentaire même si elle n'a pas de rapport avec cette journée et qu'elle n'est pas spécialement romantique ^^**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas, alors bonne lecture !**_

_**.**_

**Réponse à sabrina : **Merci pour la review et contente que tu aies apprécié le dernier drabble ! Et comme tu peux le voir aujourd'hui je compte bien repasser de temps en temps ;)

**.**

* * *

Grain(es)

.

Parfois, Marco se disait en l'observant qu'Ace avait un sérieux grain là-haut, dans sa tête. Il était complètement con, plutôt, soufflait sa vieille conscience blasée par toutes les bêtises du brun. Pourtant Marco l'aimait bien, au fond, ce grain.

Et puis, il y avait les miettes qu'Ace laissait toujours derrière lui dès qu'il s'empiffrait et qu'il réduisait ensuite à un petit tas de cendres dans l'espoir que Satch ne se rende pas compte de ses vols de nourriture. Mais parfois, le brun laissait les miettes telles quelles et Marco suivait leur trace, petit oiseau affamé par ces graines tentantes, qui le menait invariablement jusqu'à la chambre d'Ace où il pouvait enfin se rassasier de son plat préféré.


	27. Silence

_**Hello ! :) je suis d'humeur à écrire en ce moment, alors je vous posterai sans doute un nouveau drabble bientôt. D'où me vient cette productivité ? hélas mon cerveau préfère s'évader plutôt que de réviser alors je nargue mes partiels en passant par ici, en espérant que les mauvaises notes ne me nargueront pas trop après ^^**_

**_Bref, voici donc un nouveau petit texte ! raccord avec l'humeur d'une pauvre étudiante qui ne connait plus le soleil XD_**

**_J'en profite pour remercier une fois de plus tous les favoris/suivis pour ce recueil, et bien sûr toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et sans qui je ne publierai sans doute plus rien depuis longtemps.. merci encore !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**Réponse à sabrina : **ah ah ça fait plaisir de voir que tu as trouvé ça chou, c'était l'idée ;) et si en plus ça t'a fait rire c'est parfait ! pour la longueur j'admets que les derniers drabbles sont très courts mais je fais exprès car l'exercice ne demande que 100mots à la base or je dépasse déjà, donc on va dire que je tente un peu de limiter la casse quand même en me limitant à 150 mots environ (et c'est dur parfois !). Bref, ça finirait en OS sinon et c'est pas ce que je veux pour l'instant ^^ merci pour ta review et à bientôt !  
.

* * *

Silence

.

Il faisait sombre dans la cabine, des vêtements à terre et quelques objets éparpillés sur un bureau projetaient des ombres fascinantes sur les murs de bois à a lueur fragile d'une bougie oubliée. C'était silencieux. Seul le roulis des vagues et quelques souffles pouvaient être perçus. C'était confortable, ce silence.

Doucement, une tête blonde émergea du sommeil et Marco se confondit quelques instants à la frontière entre rêves et réalité. Et le silence le gifla. Ace ne ronflait pas. Ace n'était pas là… ne serait jamais plus là.

Le calme l'oppressa tellement que Marco se leva d'un bond et disparut dans les couloirs du Moby Dick. S'ajoutant à la mélancolique berceuse de la mer, les lamentations du phénix se firent entendre quelques instants plus tard. C'était inconfortable, ces cris.


	28. Jeu

_**Ohayo mina ! Mon année scolaire est finie, je suis liiiibre, sortons le champagne ! (Ben oui faut faire ça avant les résultats, au cas où il n'y aurait plus de raison de trinquer u_u) Et sortons des drabbles du placard tant qu'à faire ;) **_

_**Ahh du coup je suis contente de vous dire que je devrais avoir le temps de mettre des drabbles un peu plus souvent ici. Et je vous remercie toujours pour votre soutien, peu importe si vous ne faites que lire, c'est déjà quelque chose pour moi ! **_

_**Bon pour aujourd'hui rien de déprimant je vous rassure, c'est plutôt très très bête :D hum j'espère que vous connaissez un peu cette blague sinon je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit drôle mais bon, moi ça m'a fait rire d'imaginer cette situation... Enfin je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture !**_

_**.**_

* * *

Jeu

.

« Marcoooo ! Marco ! … Marco ? T'es où ? Aller quoi, réponds ! »

Ace, moitié mort de rire, s'égosillait dans tout le vaisseau à la recherche du premier commandant du Moby Dick. Un homme souvent introuvable et qui semblait désespérément blasé par le petit jeu dont il était la victime depuis quelques jours.

Ace, lui, se marrait toujours autant, incroyablement fier de son idée pour embêter le blond… et même s'il devait chercher le véritable propriétaire du nom pendant des heures parce que celui-ci refusait de se manifester, entendre tout l'équipage répondre « Polo ! » dès que quelqu'un appelait Marco, ça n'avait pas de prix !


	29. Étoiles

_**Salut la compagnie ! J'espère que c'est la forme pour vous, pour ma part j'ai enfin eu le droit à des vacances et mon stage est cool, que demander de plus ?! ah ben... je demanderai bien une connexion Internet digne de ce nom, ça fait une semaine que j'attends de vous poster ce drabble...**_

_**Mais le voilà, malgré les caprices de l'informatique, la littérature (ahem, comment je m'y crois ouh la la) vaincra ! ^^**_

_**Alors, profitez-en : bonne lecture ! **_

.

* * *

Etoiles

.

Installés dos à dos dans la vigie, sous le noir fanion pirate, Ace et Marco observaient les étoiles dans un clair ciel d'été. Il faisait affreusement chaud mais aucun d'eux ne semblait en souffrir.

Un silence paisible les entourait, comme souvent lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Ils n'étaient guère de grands bavards et ne ressentaient pas le besoin de s'exprimer avec des mots. Mais ce jour-là, Ace prit la parole :

« C'est fascinant, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Quoi donc ?

– Les étoiles. Elles sont toujours là, belles et brillantes, et elles voient tout.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Eh bien, par exemple, elles nous voient, là. Et elles voient des centaines d'autres amoureux qui les contemplent pareillement. Ce sont des témoins du monde, si tu veux. Du pire comme du meilleur. Et ça dure depuis si longtemps… ça doit être fou d'entrer dans la mémoire d'une étoile. »

Marco resta silencieux quelques instants, il n'avait jamais pris les choses sous cet angle, il était bien trop pragmatique pour ça. Alors il répondit simplement :

« Hum, Ace… les étoiles n'ont pas de mémoire. La plupart d'entre elles ne sont même plus "vivantes", tu sais. » Saisissant la main d'Ace, il ajouta plus doucement: « Et elles sont belles, oui… mais je préfère la beauté _flamboyante_ du soleil, en plus il est bien plus près. »


	30. Sieste

_**Yo ! ça faisait un moment, ah que voulez-vous, quand ce n'est pas le temps qui me manque c'est l'inspiration ! ._.**_

_**Mais me revoilà bel et bien avec un drabble qui n'est plus tellement un drabble vu sa longueur, mais impossible de me séparer d'un morceau sans être mécontente alors bon... vu que c'est trop court pour être un OS je l'inclus quand même dans ce recueil. **_

**_Ceci est le 30° texte, et je vous annonce que je m'autodéfie d'aller jusqu'à 50, vous aurez donc encore un peu de lecture à venir ;) j'espère que j'aurai assez d'inspi pour pas trop me répéter d'ici-là, on verra bien._**

**_Sur cette nouvelle, bonne lecture ! (attention, guimauve. Arf, tant pis ça fait pas de mal)_**

.

* * *

Sieste

.

Ma tête posée sur son épaule musclée, un de ses bras autour de moi, j'écoute les battements mesurés de son cœur alors que d'une main je retrace sans y penser les lignes de son tatouage qui met si bien en valeur son buste pâle. Je soupire d'aise.

Je me demande quand est-ce que j'ai eu l'occasion de faire ça pour la dernière fois, mais ça doit déjà dater… C'est moi la marmotte du couple, et rares sont les fois où j'ai pu contempler Marco dormir comme ça. Il a l'air… tout aussi détendu que d'habitude !

Je laisse échapper un léger rire à cette constatation, ce qui ne manque pas de réveiller mon blond qui affiche un air un peu perdu puis me sourit tendrement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me balance un truc qui me fait me souvenir pourquoi je suis finalement mieux dans le rôle de la marmotte, à croire que Môssieur n'aime pas que je le regarde dormir pour réagir comme ça au réveil…

« Alors Ace, tu ne dors pas ? C'est ta petite sieste de ce midi dans ton assiette qui t'en empêche ? »

Le petit con. Et après on croit que c'est moi qui l'embête toute la journée ! Tiens, ça mérite bien que je lui balance un oreiller dans la tronche. Mon sourire fourbe a dû parler pour moi car Marco n'a aucun mal à retenir mon bras et à me déconcentrer en m'embrassant fiévreusement pour se faire pardonner. Je relâche immédiatement le coussin pour agripper son cou et je me dis que, finalement, ça a du bon d'être éveillé !

.

* * *

_**... hum ?**_

_**Seraient-ce des cris de frustration que j'entends ? mouahaha :D**_


	31. Plumes

_**Bonjour bonjour ! Eh bien je suis de plus en plus laxiste sur mon délai de publication et la loooongueur des textes moi, ouh la ._.**_

_**Enfin je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ces vacances d'été (courage si vous n'en avez pas), c'est en général une période où j'ai du temps et de l'inspiration.. on verra bien si ça se voit ou pas XD Bref, encore de grands mercis aux nouveaux favoris/suivis, pour tout vos commentaires sympathiques et votre présence simplement.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonnes vacances pour ceux que ça concerne ! ;)**_

* * *

Plumes

.

À bord du vaisseau principal de Barbe Blanche, il n'était pas rare de retrouver quelques petites plumes bleues jonchant le sol. Au début, Ace les trouvait bien mystérieuses, ces plumes. Il n'avait pas vu d'oiseau, alors quoi ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elles arrivent toujours à se glisser dans tant de recoins insoupçonnés ? Il mourrait d'envie de savoir… mais hors de question de demander, sa fierté n'y survivrait pas et il ne voulait pas montrer un quelconque signe d'intérêt à sa « nouvelle famille ». Pfff, jamais.

Un jour qu'il boudait seul dans un coin du pont, tout s'éclaira : un immense oiseau bleu, là, juste là ! Un phénix flamboyant perché sur le mât à quelques mètres de lui ! Il s'était levé d'un bond, ébahi que personne d'autre ne semble se formaliser de cette apparition soudaine… mais quel équipage de fous !

Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés un peu plus lorsqu'il avait vu l'oiseau s'envoler puis se transformer en Marco juste à côté de lui. Le blond lui avait alors légèrement souri, sincèrement amusé par sa réaction mais pas moqueur. Sans rien dire il avait continué son chemin, laissant Ace recomposer sa mine boudeuse malgré la lueur de fascination qui flottait dans ses yeux orageux. Bordel, un phénix…

Hum, peut-être que chatouiller Barbe Blanche avec une plume jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive… ? Ace sourit narquoisement en ramassant sa nouvelle arme, prêt à tenter encore une fois sa chance.


	32. Electricité

_**Hellow ! J'espère que votre été se passe bien, pour ma part c'est plutôt pas mal mais je suis obligée d'écrire mon rapport de stage et j'ai étonnement 0 motivation pour ça ._. du coup quand j'écris autre chose, je culpabilise et au final rien n'avance x)**_

_**M'enfin, j'ai quand même trouvé 5min pour ce recueil, Ace et Marco me manquaient un peu ah ah**_

_**Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews sur le drabble précédent, c'était un peu Noël en avance pour moi là ! ^^**_

_**Je ne m'étale pas plus, alors bonne lecture ! **_

_**.  
**_**Réponse à Guest : **ohh ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça :3 oh la la oui je suis bien d'accord avec toi, et ils sont plus encore... haaanw ;)  
Eh eh une plume c'est dangereux ! Ah ah maintenant je m'imagine Ace demandant à Marco si Barbe Blanche est chatouilleux, et Marco qui le regarde tellement blasé x) En tout cas merci pour ton avis et à bientôt j'espère ! (pour les "détails" ne compte pas trop dessus, j'ai pas très envie de me lancer à écrire ça ^^) Bizz !  
.

* * *

Electricité

.

Un véritable coup de foudre venait de s'abattre sur Marco. Littéralement. Paniqués, plusieurs pirates hurlèrent en voyant l'oiseau s'immobiliser dans le ciel si sombre, planer un instant puis piquer du nez vers l'océan tumultueux où il n'aurait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Parmi eux, un jeune homme brun criait plus fort que tous les autres réunis, son cœur soudain écrasé par une force inconnue. Ce n'était pas possible… Marco, le phénix intouchable, son frère, un homme qu'il admirait tant, son Marco, son grand amour… il ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, pas à cause d'un bête orage ! Comme pour le narguer, un second éclair vint s'abattre dans les vagues déchaînées tout près de l'oiseau bleu qui chutait toujours.

L'océan n'était plus qu'à un petit mètre et Ace retenait son souffle quand un coup d'aile maladroit mais puissant redressa le volatile qui, zigzaguant légèrement, parvint jusqu'au navire où l'attendait ses compagnons. Aussitôt il reprit forme humaine et s'appuya contre le bastingage en fermant les yeux.

Puis Marco fit apparaître des flammes bleues autour de lui mais cela n'empêcha pas Ace une seconde de se jeter sur lui pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et sourit en sentant le léger courant électrique, si agréable, qui le traversait dès qu'Ace le touchait, comme toujours. C'était bien mieux qu'un coup de foudre !


	33. Cadence

_**Bien le bonjour ! **_

_**Tout d'abord je tiens à présenter mes excuses à toutes les personnes qui suivaient ce recueil pour ma looooooongue absence. Tout pleins de raisons personnelles pour l'expliquer mais je ne pense pas que ça intéresse grand monde, donc je vous dirai juste que je suis désolée x) (rien de dramatique je vous rassure)**_

_**J'imagine bien que je ne retrouverai pas beaucoup de mes anciens lecteurs désormais mais tant pis, je me suis enfin décidée à reprendre l'écriture de mes drabbles et retrouver Ace et Marco (ils commençaient à s'ennuyer sans moi les pauvres ^^).**_

_**Donc oui je compte bien finir mon recueil, un jour ;)**_

_**Sur ce, en espérant avoir été encore capable d'écrire un truc sympa, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Cadence

.

Ace ne loupait jamais une occasion de danser avec Marco. Jamais.

Que ce soit au cours d'une des nombreuses soirées du navire, au beau milieu d'une promenade ou même lorsqu'ils étaient simplement seuls dans leur cabine. Que ce soit pour un slow langoureux, une salsa déchaînée ou une lambada avec le reste de l'équipage. Ace adorait ces moments, même si ni lui ni son blond n'était bon danseur. Quelle importance après tout !

L'absence de musique ne le gênait pas non plus. Leur rythme n'appartenait qu'à eux, coïncidant parfois avec le roulis des vagues, parfois non. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment synchrones mais leurs mouvements s'accordaient bien. Leurs corps s'épousaient puis s'éloignaient, finissant toujours par revenir l'un vers l'autre.

Quant à Marco, il attendait toujours que le brun l'invite à faire les premiers pas. Puis après quelques minutes à tournoyer, un sourire de plus en plus immense l'envahissait sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, parfaite copie de celui du brun dans ses bras.

Et tandis qu'ils souriaient, dans leurs cœurs leurs sentiments dansaient de plus belle eux aussi.


End file.
